1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing devices used for locking items such as bicycles. In particular, the present invention relates to flexible and variably sized strap-type securing devices, also know as strap locks, which can be used without excess slack so as tightly secure an object so that it will not rattle or disengage from the object.
2. State of the Prior Art
The use of sporting equipment securing devices is well known in the prior art. Sporting equipment securing devices typically consist of a cable type device with loops located at both ends used in conjunction with a padlock, a larger U-shaped lock, or an elastic band used to secure equipment during transport. While these locking devices satisfy the basic objective and requirement of securing one object to another, these devices also possess several drawbacks.
A typical cable type securing device consists of a fixed length cable with a loop located at each end. A padlock is typically passed through each loop and locked to secure the ends. In use, the cable is wrapped around, both, a portion of the sporting equipment, for example a bicycle frame, as well as a locking structure, such as a bicycle rack. The cable is wrapped repeatedly around the bicycle frame and rack until the slack in the cable is eliminated. As the loops are separated by a cable having a fixed length, an exact cable locking length between the frame and the rack is difficult to achieve. Oftentimes, it is impossible to eliminate all of the excess slack. This can prove to be troublesome in situations when a user has secured a bicycle to a rack mounted on an automobile. The excess slack could cause the bicycle to become dislodged from the rack and damaged during transport.
A U-shaped lock has also been used for the purpose of locking sporting equipment. Typically, these devices consist of a heavy U-shaped piece which may be lockingly connected to a straight piece. In use, the bicycle frame is placed proximate a bicycle rack, or perhaps a signpost. Next, the frame and the rack or signpost are encircled on three sides by the, U-shaped piece and on the final side by the straight piece. The two pieces are then locked together. To store the U-shaped lock onto the bicycle, the lock is typically inserted into a separate storing rack attached to the bicycle frame or simply hung over a handlebar. As the lock is not securely attached to the frame, the lock is subject to rattling and may fall off as the bicycle is used. In addition, as the U-shaped lock possesses a relatively small fixed geometric configuration, it cannot serve the purpose of securing sporting equipment to a rack mounted on an automobile. Thus, although the U-shaped lock serves as an anti-theft device, a separate device is required to secure a piece of equipment for transport.
The problem of securing a piece of sporting equipment, without excess slack, to a transport rack has been solved to some extent through the use of elastic bands having engaging hooks located at each end. In use, the elastic band is wrapped around the bicycle frame and the rack and then secured by joining the hooks. The elastic nature of the band allows the user to stretch the band while wrapping around the frame and rack thus eliminating any excess slack. However, these elastic bands are generally easily disengaged and thus fail to serve as an anti-theft device.
Hence, it is apparent that a continuing need exists for a variably sized sporting equipment securing device which is lightweight and which may be exactly sized not only to remove excess slack but also to securely store the device onto the sporting equipment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved strap lock which may be variably sized and easily engaged. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a strap lock that can not only tightly engage the object that is being locked, but which is also durable and strong to prevent tampering with the lock.
The objects of the present invention are achieved by the provision of a strap lock which has a flexible strap having a leading end and a trailing end, and a lock device. The lock device has a first strap engagement portion that is capable of holding one part of the strap in position with respect to the lock device in a lock position thereof and releasing the one part of the flexible strap in a release position thereof. A second strap engagement portion of the lock device is provided for engaging another part of the flexible strap. A lock of the lock device is capable of locking the first strap engagement portion in the lock position.
The flexible strap is preferably woven from strands of metal and high strength polymer. Further preferably, the flexible strap has a core of beaded chain. The high strength polymer is preferably Kevlar (poly(p-phenyleneterephtalamide)) or other similar high strength durable polymer. The metal is preferably stainless steel. The strands of metal and high strength polymer are braided together to form the strap around the core.
The second strap engagement portion has a post chamber having a strap slot therein. The strap has a post on the trailing end for receipt in the post chamber. The strap slot is large enough to slidably receive the flexible strap there through, but smaller than the post so as to form a stop for the trailing end of the flexible strap.
The first strap engagement portion preferably comprises a strap receiving channel for slidably receiving the leading end of the strap and a strap holding member that is positioned along the strap receiving channel. The strap holding member is moveably mounted with a pivot member, and the pivot member is pivotally mounted with respect to the lock device to move the holding member between the release position and the lock position. The lock is operable to lock the pivot member when the pivot member moves the holding member to the locked position. Preferably the pivot member comprises engagement holes and the lock member comprises respective engagement pins for engagement with the engagement holes.
According to another feature of the present invention, when the pivot member is at its position with the holding member in the lock position, the pivot member is further positioned to prevent the post from escaping the post chamber.
The strap holding member may comprise a knurled member for engagement with the strap.
The objects of the present invention are further achieved by the provision of a strap for the strap lock as provided above, the strap having the features as described above, particularly including a flexible strap woven from strands of metal and strands of high strength polymer. The objects of the present invention are further achieved by a strap lock body for a strap lock including the first and second strap engagement portions and the lock as described above.
The objects according to the present invention are further achieved by the provision of a plurality of flexible straps with the strap lock, the flexible straps having different lengths so that a different strap can be chosen depending upon the particular usage.